<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Those Who Wish To Seem by NidoranDuran</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001190">For Those Who Wish To Seem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran'>NidoranDuran</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shotacon, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A desperate Klara doesn't want Victor to head up to the dojo and get in her way, so she makes him an offer, and how a boy refuse an offer from such a gorgeous woman like her? Anonymous commission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurara | Klara/Masaru | Victor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For Those Who Wish To Seem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Klara didn't have much reason to think Victor was going to be a danger at all, but she also wasn't in the business of taking risks. Her eyes narrowed as she watched the boy walk along the island path toward the dojo. Even if he wasn't going to ruin everything for her, she felt like he was a threat. A danger who had to be dealt with and fought off. Of course, she wasn't about to challenge him to a fight; she didn't need to fight him. She was sure she could take him, of course. He was young. Probably only a trainer for a few weeks, but she didn't want to send him off crying. Especially not in case she hurt his feelings and he instead ran to the dojo calling her mean. That was something she couldn't afford.</p><p>"Hey there, you cute little thing," Klara said, coming up from behind him, hands on his shoulders as she slipped in. "I want to make you a deal, you little brat." Her eyes narrowed as she leaned in and tightened her grasp on him. "You ever have a girl suck your cock before? I bet not one as super duper cute as I am, but I think you're pretty cute, too."</p><p>Victor stiffened up in surprise, looking out the corner of his eye and slowly turning his head to see the older girl leaning over him, to feel her soft chest squishing down against his back. He was unsure how to respond, tense and shaky and excited as he felt her lean against him so strongly, and he wasn't sure exactly how to respond, but felt the creeping rush of want demand from him a lot more than he could pretend he was able to resist. "Would you really do that?" he asked, surprised by her mere presence and the warming presence of her hand starting to reach lower down his body.</p><p>"I would, but I do want something in return." She got her hand down to his pants, slipping her hand into it. "I'd be happy to blow a little boy's mind and suck his cock. But only if he turns right back around when we're done. I'll suck your cock, but you have to get back on that ferry and scram instead of heading to that dojo, got it, twerp?"  She didn't actually wait for his words. Already, her hand grasped his cock and began to stroke. Victory was every bit his age. Maybe a bit bigger than some guys were. Ahead of the curve. She was still fondling a young boy's cock and dead certain this was not the solution to any of her problems, but it would be a bit of fun. "Do we have a deal, kid? If I suck your cock, will you fuck off?'</p><p>Victor gave a shrug and a nod. "Sure, that sounds fun." He turned around to face Klara, eyeing the cute, chesty girl standing tall over him, and a wicked smirk grew across his face. He reached for her chest, giving a squeeze, and she let out the most appalled gasp, somewhere between aroused and shocked as he groped her.</p><p>"You creepy little perv!' she gasped, but she didn't slap his hand away, trying to keep from lashing out too strongly at him amid these swells of confused lust and hunger, pleasures hitting her hard and zeroing in on the very essence of what she was now set to deal with. "Let's get this over with. I don't want to spend all day on this shit, this isn't for me." Hitting her knees, Klara wasn't really putting a shred of effort into trying to make Victor thing she wanted this. She didn't. She wanted to have a clear, unopposed shot at getting to that dojo by herself and having nobody else in her way. Victor needed to be out of her way, and unfortunately, that presently meant letting his dick enter her mouth.</p><p>There was just one key problem with that whole situation: Victor was all too ready to act on his impulses. His thoughts sharpened up into a wicked thrill of forward lust as she got to her knees and his pants came down. Before Klara could even grasp his cock and get ready for what she wanted, he reached for her hair, seizing it with a hard grab and tugging her down onto his dick, forcing it into her mouth. It wasn't an oversized cock she was about to choke on and struggle as he plugged her throat up, but she was not ready for his roughness at all, nor for the way he began to tug her hair back.</p><p>"Sure, I'll take a blowjob. You're really cute." With as big grin, he worked her hard back and forth, tugging Klara along and settling into a wicked groove of indulgence and hunger that didn't feel like it needed any restraint or calm. He was reckless and forward, hips immediately beginning to wind up and ram forward, driven by vicious desires and a sharp twist that caught her off guard. Klara's eyes widened as this boy suddenly took a turn for the harsh, as he held onto her hair, as he pulled and tugged at it harder, catching her hopelessly off guard. "How's this?'</p><p>Klara wasn't able to speak, of course. She stared up at Victor in disbelief as he worked so greedily into her mouth, his wild and shameless pace fucking into her a dizzy sense of confusion and surrender that she was fairly sure wasn't helpful in any way, but at the same time, maybe there was a silver lining here. She tried to clear her head and focus on the task before her, not letting the tension and weirdness get to her or disrupt her thoughts too badly. This was a good thing. Victor could fuck her mouth as much as he wanted, tire himself out, and then she'd be right on her way. Klara's hands grasped the boy's hips and prepared herself for this treatment a bit more firmly.</p><p>The callous pace that Victor stuck in fucking Klara's face was more than she would have expected from a boy his age, but as far as Klara was concerned, that was proof she was rocking his world. She was so pretty and so irresistible that she could make this young boy fuck like a man. It was all the evidence she needed of her indulgent supremacy, and she was happy to keep pushing against that now, savouring the power aching through her body and the wicked joys of digging in for this deal. She saw this as all the proof she needed of what she was capable of, and it urged her to keep pushing, to suck and slobber on the cock pumping in and out of her mouth with increasing speed and desperation, its vigor and fever only promising more delights to Klara if she pushed deeper into this and explored more thoroughly how good it could feel to let go.</p><p>"Your face is pretty. Pretty fun to fuck!" Victor laughed at his joke, being a bit of an immature brat ash is hips hammered quicker onward, but he felt utterly justified in this treatment, shoving his way again and again into the sweet warmth and embrace of a body begging for his treatment. He didn’t feel capable of holding back, relentless in his pursuit of raw pleasure and a desire to see her unravel at his touch. He was unrepentant in his rough, forward treatment, making sure that with everything he did, Klara was giving up to him what he wanted, that he got the most out of this 'deal'.</p><p>Drool dripped from Klara's mouth as this blowjob turned a whole lot sloppier than she meant for it to, struggling under the weight and the confusion of all this treatment. This was a lot, but she felt like its excesses were worth getting what she wanted from this frenzied treatment. It hit her with errant spikes of sensation and hunger, surges of want that she did her best not to get too stressed out by no matter how much she was getting taken for a ride. His dick was alright, but she found herself utterly removed from the ability to care about that, holding strong and doing her part to try and resist all these spikes of sensation and want that washed over her. She had to hold onto her frustrated needs, had to do something to keep herself focused as she tried to endure all this wild pounding. Victor's thrusts weren't subtle, and she was stuck in a strange and aimless position struggling to make sense of them as they kept wearing her down.</p><p>Victor didn't hold back his shameless thrusts, didn't resist letting himself get carried away and plundering the pretty, older girl who sucked him off. He gripped the back of her head and tugged on even harder, his hair pulling and his needy thrusts winding up quicker. His barely-dropped balls slapped against her chin as he wound on with this brutal fever and vigor, wanting nothing more than he wanted to completely lay waste to her pretty face, and nothing was going to keep him from that pleasure now. He was punching above his weight class in facefucking a pretty, older girl, and he worked shamelessly at the opportunities before him.</p><p>It was an excess of frustration and twisting heat fiercer and more reckless than Klara was ready for. When he came, it was right into her mouth and at the back of her throat, catching her completely off guard with the sudden splash of his cum, the feeling of it hitting her tongue. Thin, a bit runny, but still cum, making her wince as she drank it down with the frustration and desperation of a woman certain that she was at the end of her patience with this weirdness. She did her best to take it, and she felt certain of the way this was all at least over as she pulled back from his cock, still twitching before her.</p><p>"Okay, it's done, you can fuck off now," she said, knelt there without feeling too great about herself, but certain she had at least done what needed to be done to make this okay. She was going to be fine now. Without Victor around to get in her way, things would be a lot smoother. She knew it. But Victor didn't move. She stared up at him, brow furrowing. "What are you staying here for? I said fuck off. I sucked your dick; we have a deal."</p><p>"Can I lose my virginity to you, too?" Victor asked, starry-eyed but with a cheeky certainty he held all the leverage in this situation, which made Klara tighten up in utter frustration.</p><p>"You ungrateful brat. Fine, fuck, whatever." She snarled and groaned, not happy in any way with how Victor was asking for anything more, but she wanted him gone enough that arguing with him didn't feel worth the trouble; if it got him away, she'd do it. It sucked, but not as much as having to deal with him again did. Especially now that she'd sucked his dick. He needed to be out of here and needed to be removed from the situation utterly, and at any cost.</p><p>That meant tugging her shorts down and bending away from Victor, showing off her round ass and groaning, "Just make this fast! I'm not fucking around with this anymore. Fuck me and then fuck off."</p><p>Victor got up behind Klara, shoving his cock clumsily into her and starting on with quick, eager motions as swift and as tense as could be, hips eager to wind up and body prepared to do whatever it took. He was ready now, feeling confident and fully unashamed as he began to claim her, losing his virginity with an eager groan and a big grin spread across his face, proud of what he was doing and how he was able to get away with whatever he wanted now. His hands didn't stay on her hips for long though, groaning, "Get lower." He pushed at her shoulders, then tugged her hips up, trying to angle her for a more aggressive and dominant face-down, ass-up pounding, something that Klara wasn't exactly keen to endure, but she went along with Victor's whole weird idea of what he wanted for the sake of getting rid of him.</p><p>With her face just inches from the ground and her ass up as high as it would go, Klara groaned her way through a senseless treatment. "This must be the best sex you'll ever have," she moaned, taking credit for all of it as best she could. It honestly felt pretty nice, Victor's cock ramming into her and bringing a relief that she couldn't exactly claim she hated. It felt fine, shivering up through her body and bringing swells of pleasure she didn't mind at all. It even felt pretty nice; she was ready to let it take tighter hold of her. "Hope you like the sight of my butt, because you'll never see a better one than mine ever again!"</p><p>Doing his best to simply ignore all of Klara's bragging, Victor kept on pounding away, hitting her with the pleasure hard and hot and quick enough to get her to be louder, to keep pushing her and challenging Klara to keep herself under control. His hands seized her hips again, this time holding her tightly as he hammered forward in broad, shameless slams and commotions making her yelp in surprise, taking on his cock and all the shameless, senseless pleasures that rose in bitter heat up through her. He was unafraid of owning this mess, of throwing himself hard into the pleasure and flaunting how much he had this pretty woman moaning for him as he fucked her harder.</p><p>But Klara didn't need anything to keep going. "Yes, I'm sure of it! I'm ruining sex for you from now on, letting you fuck the most beautiful and sexually talented woman you'll ever know. You're going to regret this so much when every other lover you have disappoints you by comparison, because I'm just too perfect! Irresistible. My body is immaculate and my pussy must feel so amazing, so tight that even a young boy's cock feels so snug inside of it. You'll be running back to me when I'm a famous star, begging for a pity fuck!" Her ego throbbed harder the cock fucking her, and Klara was certain of her glory and her prowess, rocking on in quicker, more feverish expressions of pleasure that just wouldn't quit, but she was happy to keep taking it, knowing she'd won, knowing she had everything she wanted and simply had to give in to it now.</p><p>Victor's thrusts were unstoppable and shameless, as he fucked Klara on through all her bragging, not caring about a word out of her mouth as he just kept pumping away, doing all the hard work in the process and not sure exactly what she was bragging about here, but rather than question it or argue, he let her keep running her mouth on about whatever she wanted while he did his part. It was fine; he didn't mind letting her keep stumbling on through her delusions as he savoured the slick embrace of a pussy begging him for more, and he felt himself well on his way to another shameless, powerful orgasm.</p><p>Klara did her best to keep bragging and groaning on through these sensations, but her body caught a snag in the form of sudden, pulsating heat, a bliss aching across her body and making her howl out in surprise, spine arching as she let herself to sudden commotion and fever. With an aching cry, she gave up, succumbing to the ecstasy of a moment totally spiraling out of control, amid frantic rushes of pleasure and gasps for more, her entire body lit up and a rush of pleasure surging through her. She gave in to the pleasure, moaning hot and aimless through something powerful, a mess of desire hitting her strong and leaving her throbbing head to try and deal with all these weird feelings, not sure how to really grasp this all but hitting a Peak that left her dizzy.</p><p>With a hard groan, Victor slammed into her, emptying himself with another big, gooey shit right into Klara's pussy, and he was overjoyed by the pleasure and the heat burning through him. "So good," he groaned, and then pulled back. "That was great. Thanks." He gave her big ass a firm smack as he pulled out, for good measure.</p><p>As she slumped forward and flopped onto her back, ragged and aching with the dizzy heat of what had taken her, she felt herself utterly exhausted, worn down and left to lie there twitching in hopeless confusion. "Just gonna bask a moment," she murmured, knowing she had blown Victor's mind with her amazing sexual prowess, and as she lay there to soak in the orgasm, she took credit for how hard she came, refusing to even consider that he'd done anything in that.</p><p>As she soaked in her own delight, her eyes drifted toward the dojo, the goal she was now off to with no competition. At least in theory. It took her a long ten seconds of staring up the road to it to notice that Victor was walking up toward it, too. It was another ten after that before she realized he was going the long way, and as she stumbled to her feet and screamed after him that they had a deal and he was going the wrong way, he continued on, not even looking over his shoulder. By the time Klara had her shorts pulled up and was running off to chase him down again, Victor was already at the door to the dojo, and she'd done all of that for nothing at all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>